The Darkness Takes Over!
by No1butjoe
Summary: Part three of four stories. The Cartwrights are stuck in the shack still, but Adam's health takes a turn for the worse. Also, a depressed Joe might leave his family - for good! Please, R&R! ONE-SHOT! COMPLETE!


The Darkness Takes Over!

By No1butjoe

**A/N: Please read ****The Darkness Outside**** and ****The Darkness Within**** first, that way this story will make more sense.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Bonanza or any related characters.**

_**Joe's Plan**_

"What do you have in mind, Joe?" Adam asked, curiously.

The wind howled outside as the three Cartwright brothers went over Joe's plan. They laughed as Joe, being pushed by Adam, fell backwards in his chair.

"It was just a suggestion," Joe grumbled, fighting hard to control his flaring temper.

"Yeah, if we want to get killed," Adam snapped, angrily, but smiled to let Joe know he was playing around. "Actually, we should wait this storm out and hope Pa doesn't come scouting for us. My guess is he's probably out there right now."

BONANZABONANZABONANZABONANZABONANZABONANZA

Adam didn't know how right he was. Ben was searching high and low for his sons, his parental instincts telling him that something was wrong. The blizzard had slackened some, but he could care less. He just wanted to be with his boys, just to assure himself that they were safe and unharmed.

"Joe! Adam! Hoss!" he shouted, his worry growing with each step he took. "Where are you?!"

BONANZABONANZABONANZABONANZABONANZABONANZA

Hoss' eyes snapped open and he looked around the line shack at his sleeping brothers, who were curled up next to each other, Adam's arm supporting Joe. He smiled slightly, but . . . Did he hear it again? Someone was calling his name?

"Pa?" he whispered, paling. "Adam! Adam! Joe! Wake up! I think Pa's outside!"

Instantly, Adam was on feet, heading for the door. He opened it, just to have a half frozen Ben fall into his arms!

BONANZABONANZABONANZABONANZABONANZABONANZA

_**Together**_

Ben groaned audibly and opened his eyes, scanning his surroundings. Joe was curled up next to him, Hoss on the other side. Adam sat at the table, his head resting on the surface, deep in sleep. Joe shifted a little as Ben gently put a protective arm around him and kissed him lightly on the forehead. They were there, safe, secure, and unharmed. Well, for the most part. Joe's eyes fluttered open.

"Pa" he whispered, worriedly. "How do you feel?"

Ben smiled, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"I'm fine, son, now that I know you three are safe," he replied, watching as his older boys began to stir.

Adam coughed violently and moved to stand, but had to sit once another coughing fit overtook him. Ben hurried to his side, feeling the intense heat from his oldest son's forehead. Suddenly, Adam lost consciousness and Ben immediately laid him on the cot.

"Adam, can you hear me, boy?" Ben whispered, worriedly.

The cowboy rarely got sick, but, when he did, it was always bad. Joe handed his father a damp cloth to place on his oldest brother's forehead to try and help bring the fever down.

"Easy, son," Ben soothed Adam as he groaned loudly.

"P-Pa," Adam whispered, weakly. "Pa, where are you?"

Ben, Joe, and Hoss all looked at each other. Delirious. Ben cuddled his eldest child in his arms, as if that could take away the fever and pain his son was experiencing.

"My fault," Joe whispered, softly. "If I hadn't left, Adam wouldn't have had to come after me and he wouldn't be sick."

Ben didn't reply and then Joe knew. It had been ALL his fault.

BONANZABONANZABONANZABONANZABONANZABONANZA

_**Forgiveness**_

Ben glanced around as he opened his eyes late that night. Had he heard a noise? Sitting up, he looked across the small room to where Hoss was lying, snoring loudly. Where was Joe? Concerned, the eldest Cartwright rose to his feet, searching for his youngest son. A sniff caught his attention.

"Joe?" he whispered, poking his head out the door.

The cowboy was sitting on the stack of firewood, head in his hands and tears dripping to the ground.

"Joseph?" Ben whispered again, worried as to why his son hadn't woke him up to say he was feeling poorly. "Son, what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"No, just wondering what kind of brother or son I am to bring you all misery," came the choked reply. "If I had never come back, Adam wouldn't be sick. I should've stayed in San Francisco and sent you a letter explaining everything."

Ben's frown deepened. He noticed that Joe had not once called him Pa and that frightened him for several reasons. Was Joe thinking of leaving them after they returned home? Was Joe mad at him for something he had no knowledge of?

"Joe, perhaps if you explain a little better, I can help clear your conscious," he persuaded, persistently.

"You should've let me die from that bullet," Joe whispered, turning to look at the older man.

Ben felt tears fill his eyes.

"Oh, Joseph, none of this is your fault, son," he soothed him. "Fate just takes over and we sometimes just help it along. Joe, you don't deserve to die. You hear me? You are NOT going to die, Adam will be okay, and we'll go home together as a family!"

Joe stared into his father's dark brown eyes and managed a weak smile as he welcomed the embrace he knew was waiting fro him.

"Thanks, Pa," he whispered, contently.

**A/N: This is it for the third out of four installments. I hope you enjoyed. The fourth story will be up soon as soon as I type it up. Please, R&R!**


End file.
